Death of a Heir
by SakuraW
Summary: A billion dollar heir is found dead and its up to the city's laziest detective to solve the case. With help from his partner and his favorite CSI agent, Shikamaru finds that his job is most troublesome. A little romance included! Read and Review THX!
1. Chapter 1

Konoha Police Department 1st Precinct

Fire Country Public Safety Bldg.

501 Main St

Konohagakure FC 22760-1234

Oct 31, 2001

To: Lt. Shikamaru Nara

From: Chief Might Guy, KPD 1st Precinct

This letter is to confirm your promotion to status of Detective. With your exemplary test scores that I made you take and the interview that I encouraged you to attend; your hard work and youthful attitude will be fully utilized as an asset to the detective team. Rest assured, I expect nothing but the best from you and you can count on me to guide you on your path to greatness. Paperwork is already submitted for your transfer and I expect to see in you in our offices on Monday, November 6, 2001. Again, I give you my most sincere and heartfelt congratulations' on your promotion to Detective. I look forward to working with you.

Sincerely

Chief Might Guy

KPD 1st Precinct

mg/sw

Paper work. It truly is the bane of all existence. No wait, take that back. Might Guy is the bane of all existence. It should be a crime to be that enthusiastic about a job. Memo to self, check law books to see if it is a crime to be job happy. Shikamaru Nara quickly walked out the office and closed the door behind himself, visibly shaken and sweating like a crack addict. He walked calmly but quickly thru the maze that was the KPD Homicide department to his desk. The one that was the messiest and clearly the most unorganized of the bunch was his. Although, he won't tell anyone. He has a system. It's just only known to him. And it was the reason why he is trying his best to calm down. Take deep breaths, look out window and see clouds pass by.

Chief Guy is one of those. You know, "Reach the sky, Shikamaru! Protect and Serve with all your might! Shikamaru!" he goes thru this for 30 minutes. THIRTY WHOLE MINUTES while gesturing wildly and dare I say it. His eyes and teeth twinkle. TWINKLE! It's enough to drive a man crazy. Clearly he learned this torture technique in the academy. Hell, he properly was born that way. But some where between the Chinese water torture and how Bruce Lee is the greatest martial artist ever, Shikamaru was being told to finish his reports and file them with the precinct clerk. Procrastination was not a virtue. Here he thought that catching murders and rapist was a virtue. He missed that memo. A memo which is properly under the mound of dead trees that act as police reports, crime scene photos, witness statements, oh and lets not forget, Krispy Kreme napkins. A sound of resignation escapes Detective Nara's lips and he pulls out a drawer and picks up a pen. This actually surprises him.

"Must be fate, to find a pen so quickly from the man that never has one." A small chuckle followed that smooth voice from the desk that was attached in front of his. Shikamaru gave his partner a "shut the hell up" look and picked up the top most folders on his desk.

If the saying, "Behind every great man, is a great woman" is true. Then Neji Hyuga is that woman. Not really. He is indeed a man. It's just a running joke in the department about his partner. Detective Hyuga has been with KPD for six years. Coming in as a rookie and top in his class from the academy, he beat around as a street cop for two years, a year in SWAT then got promoted to detective a year after Detective Nara. And has been his partner ever since. Neji is always immaculately dressed in nice suits, shiny shoes, and long dark hair commonly tied back. But don't be fooled by his Posh Spice appearance. He is sharp as a tack, tenacious and has no problem shooting you if need be. Neji has saved his bacon quite a few times. And his bacon is very much appreciative.

Shikamaru looked at his partners' tidy desk then smirked. "You know, brown nosing is not a good way to get promoted around here." He cast his brown eyes at the light gray ones in front of him. "That is true, I mean look at you. How you became senior detective has become the single most perplexing crime of the century! Unsolvable!" A deep chuckle came out of Shikamaru's smiling mouth. He sighed and answered his college with, "It's so damn troublesome." They both returned to their paper work and hunkered down. For Shikamaru it's going to be a long, long afternoon.

TBC

Author note:

Please review! Thanks! Oh I don't own Naruto and this is totaly AU and a little OOC too.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Konoha Times**_

_**June 1**__**st**__** 2007**_

_**Court Spectacle at Root Trial**_

_Reporter Ino Yamanaka_

_Today came to a thrilling climax in the trial of head Root member, Donzo. Root is a political organization that tried to gain political and economic power in the last year by attempting assignation of mayor of Konohagakure, Tsunade and several council members. Chief Medical Examiner and crime scene investigator, Dr. Sakura Haruno testified for the prosecution._

_The circus began, when the District Attorney arrived two hours late to court with the excuse that his car stalled while waiting for a family of ducks to cross the road. This statement coursed Dr. Haruno to go into a frenzy and assault DA Hatake at the end of her testimony by the Assistant DA Rock Lee and the defense attorney._

_ADA Lee barely manage to present the case. However, Dr. Haruno lead the evidence against the defense by presenting impressive fingerprint, DNA and physical evidence of Root member Sai, attempting to carry order given to him by Donzo. Fortunately, the plan was foiled by an anonymous tip to Konoha finest who proceeded with the investigation and unraveled the elaborate scheme that took a year to manifest._

_The defense attorney attempt to dismiss the case because of the prosecutions presentation of the case and the way the evidence was directed and collected but Judge Sarutobi quickly denied request and instructed that closing arguments will be held tomorrow._

_As soon as the gavel pounded the block, Dr. Haruno, rounded onto DA Hatake like a prize fighter. Then the yelling began. To say that this reporter was surprise at the ferocity and language of Dr. Haruno at DA Hatake would be the understatement of the year._

_The courts' bailiffs had to restrain Dr. Haruno but not before a well placed right hook hit Hatake and totally stunned the court room. Red faced and angry, the medical examiner was escorted out of the municipal building._

_DA Hatake issued a statement after the scuffle. "Obviously, Dr. Haruno is upset and perhaps stressed out due to the severity and importance of this case. I will not be pressing charges and I hope she relaxes. Perhaps she should read a book. I hear Icha Icha Violence is out." Dr. Haruno did not comment at the time because she was busy kicking the district attorney's car._

* * *

Konohagakure municipal district is a six block area that holds a number of government complexes; Public safety, Court house, Mayor's offices, City government, County government, Health and Human services, Law offices and most important, Main Street Bar and Grill. Well important to all who go there. Which is mainly, cops, lawyers, government employees and occasionally normal citizens. At any given time in the bar you can see cops on their lunch breaks, lawyers meeting with clients, lab techs flirting with office workers and its known that Judge Sarutobi would come every Friday for that days blue plate special. No one knows how long the bar has been there but its much a fixture in the government district as the courthouse. 

Today, clearly was not a good day for Dr. Sakura Haruno. It was the day that for the last year was going to pay off. All the overtime, all the extra work, all the headaches, sleepless nights and long days was going to pay off. Because she was testifying against that bastard of a man, Donzo. Teach him to try to "intimidate her" and sabotage all the hard work her team and the detectives worked so on. Her evidence and testimony was all but give him the chair. The prosecutor was suppose to that nail the coffin. That damn District Attorney. "THAT DAMN DISTRICT ATTORNEY!!" Sakura yelled out laud and threw up her hands. She was stomping across the threshold of Main St. Bar and Grill and cause several of the its patrons to cast worried glances in her direction. She had went back to her office after court and changed from her black business suit into khakis and a black polo that was monogrammed with KPD Forensic Unit. Hair pulled back into a low ponytail, her waist held her Blackberry, pager and her Id card was clipped to the belt. The pink haired examiner clonked down on a stool and glared at the bartender. Which did not fazed him at all. He knows her pretty well because she comes everyday.

"Bourbon" she growled out of her tense mouth while slapping her hand on the counter.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. Your on duty." The bartender prepared a drink and set it in front of her. Then popped an umbrella and straw and gave her a 'ha ha take that' smile.

'How the hell does he always know when we are on duty or not?' Sakura screamed in her head while giving him a menacing glare. She glanced from the drink then back to him a few times.

"Asuma?!"

"Sakura?!"

They stared at each other for a few minutes more before Sakura snapped. She grabbed the drink, spun around and hopped off the stool and began to stalk away, then she turned back and pointed at him.

"Be glad, I like you Asuma."

"Oh, I am, Dr. Haruno. I am." Then he winked and smiled a devious smile that she didn't really know how was possible with that stick of cancer he always had in his mouth. She 'hmfed' and turn back around to scan the bar and see who was there. But her eyes was accosted by a tall blonde with sea blue eyes. He bounded over and gave her a smile that she will not admit to anyone, even under the threat of death, lightens her heart.

"Hey Naruto." She responded to him with a little less venom than her mood wanted to. He didn't do anything to her, so she is trying not to take it out on him.

Majority of the people she worked with or associated with all went to the same high school in Konoha. Even though most went on different paths, it was good to see her classmates and even better to work with them. In high school, Naruto Uzumaki had a big crush on Sakura. He would ask her out everyday or at least try to hang out with her. But as Sakura would call high school 'Her stupid years.' She was crushing on another and did not pay attention to the 'blonde fox' as her coworkers call him now. Indeed, Naruto has grown into a handsome young man. Six feet one, lean build, easy smile and those likable cerulean blues makes him, Mr. June in the cop calendar that came out last year. He is totally embarrassed about that but said the proceeds went to the orphanage he grew up in. Good man! Now they are friends and chat most of the time. He is a cop at KPD and looks adorable in his uniform.

"Sakura! How are you? Are you okay? I heard what happened. WOW! You decked him. DA Hatake right in court! Are you sure you are okay?"

See! Adorable, excitable and borderline annoying.

"Yes. I'm fine Naruto. Just embarrassed. That was very unprofessional of me."

"No way, he totally deserved it. Being late on an important case like that is irresponsible of Kakashi. Besides he could have called an officer to pick him up if his car broke down." Naruto stated looking thoughtful. Sakura stared wide-eyed and shocked that he had actually made sense and stated something intelligent.

"Then again, if he had, you wouldn't have hit him and I wouldn't be able to see it on the Internet. That was freaking hilarious! I almost peed in my pants!" He slapped his thigh and laughed raucously while in front of her. That ass! That big stupid jack ass!

"Geesh, glad I can make your day." Sakura said with as much sarcasm that the blonde idiot could comprehend. She spotted two people she would rather chat with than her "friend" and walked over and sat down, very much uninvited.

"Saaaakurrra! I'm sorry, but you got to just laugh. It was funny. Oh, hello Shikamaru, Neji." Naruto greeted the two detectives with a smile and wave. They nodded back and then set their eyes on the lady. She was looking harassed and pissed. Both guys smirked at her discomfort.

"So the good doctor can throw a punch. Here I thought you only played with beakers and dead bodies." Sasuke Uchiha smirked at Sakura and stood just a foot away from group. He was dressed in the KPD uniform and looking very much the part. Black hair spiked in a impossible manner and the darkest eyes Sakura has seen yet to date. He is an even bigger ass than Naruto. At least Naruto has personality. Sasuke has none. Or maybe one. Jerk.

He is indeed the 'crush' that Sakura had while she was in high school. 'The stupid years' indeed. He literally had a fan club. As ashamed as Sakura is...she was a member. Just as arrogant as he was then, he still is now. No changes there. She thought that going to the Police Academy would give him an attitude adjustment, but no such luck there. He graduated top in his class, which further serves his ego. But admittedly he is a good cop. Does his job well. Did get promoted to Lieutenant. He has not taken the detectives exam but did serve a year or two in SWAT.

Sakura still had a crush on him when she got back from a stint outside of Fire Country, but she overheard him saying some nasty things about her when she was eavesdropping on him. After all she has achieved or earned, he still has no respect for her. This was a turning point for her and ever since then she gives him no respect. Jibs him at every encounter and mocks him behind his back. Hell, mocks him in front of his face too. Maybe one day he will show her some respect, maybe one day it will rain in hell.

Sakura took a refreshing sip of her sweet ice tea then turned a wicked smile at Lt. Uchiha. "Officer Uchiha. Shouldn't you be writing parking tickets. Your very good at that. Look! There is a jaywalker. Go get em!" She flung her hand towards the door and then looked at him expectantly. He lost his smirk and glared dangerously at the doctor. Snickers could be heard around and a full out laugh came from his blonde partner.

"Maybe I should arrest you for insulting an officer."

Sakura sucked in a breath and looked affronted, she responded in a breathy but loud voice.

"Lt. Uchiha, you want to handcuff me and lock me up to do whatever you want with me. Who knew you were such a pervert. For shame!" She launched herself at Naruto and pleaded with him, "Naruto! Don't let that sicko get me!"

He put his arms around her protectively and played along with the insult. "No worries, Sakura. I'll protect you from his pervy ways! Ah! Watch out for his evil glare."

Indeed, Sasuke was glaring. No he had a look of ultimate pissed. Beyond pissed! Sakura's and Naruto's snickering and giggling was not helping the situation at all. He grounded out, "Lunch break over, Lets go moron." He stomped his way out of the bar without so much as a look at Sakura. The two comedians roared out their laughter and then the foxy cop said his goodbyes to her and the detectives. Sakura sat down with a smug look on her face and took another quenching sip of tea. She broke out her blackberry and began going thru emails and files.

"You know your evil right? That was so wrong."

"Its called justice Detective Nara. Sweet justice."

"It would be beneficial for us to not be on your bad side if we want a good working relationship."

"Wise words from a wise man, Detective Hyuga." Sakura looked up and smiled a simple smile. Then her blackberry ranged a simple melody and she answered it.

"Haruno..." She got up and nodded to the pair of detectives and went to a secluded area of the building.

"Are you shocked that she hit DA Hatake?" Neji began the conversation while he glanced at the woman in question become animated on her phone.

"Not at all. Matter of fact, kinda expected it."

"Really? How so?"

"She has been running hot and don't give me that look, since she got here. No one can work that diligently without a break for that long and not have a breakdown. But I wonder..Why does it seem she is trying to prove something? Like she is purposing working that hard to get something or gain something?" Shikamaru mused over that while staring at medical examiner who had a look of confusion on her face.

"I hate to admit it because I feel our detective work is what really solves our cases but she does come in handy." Neji's low voice came across the table as to not let that tidbit of info become public knowledge. He can be a proud man sometimes.

"Well our department's success rating has been up to 80 lately. And even a number of cold cases was solved since she arrived in Forensics." A small smile graced the usual lazy detective. He appreciated Dr. Haruno and the team in Forensics because it made his life just a bit less stressful. And who couldn't appreciate that!

The lady in question came over and sat down with a puzzled look on her face. Something was up. Something was definitely up and not in a good way.

"Whats wrong?" Detective Nara asked.

"Ah, well Kiba called to inform me that the Path lab delivered the results of the tox screen and blood work of your John Doe. I also finished a Preliminary Autopsy."

"We have identified the John Doe as Shisui Uchiha. I sent the necessary paperwork to your office for updates." Det. Hyuga professional voice was cool and calculating.

Sakura thought this over for a brief period. An Uchiha.. I wonder...

"No relation to pervy cop." Shikamaru answered her unasked question. She chuckled and smiled at the brown eyed detective. It settled some of the uneasiness she felt since her phone call.

"Tox screen came back with 4 times the legal limit of alcohol in his blood. He also had gamma hydroxybutyric acid present. GHB. Pre-Aut showed no forced trauma in the genital or anal areas. Small scraps on the knees and palms concurrent with the gravel in the area. No blunt force trauma. No gunshot wounds. No stab wounds."

"So how did a seriously drunk and high guy, found on a park bench 200 yards from the nearest bar, die?" Detective Hyuga sounded a bit frustrated at the situation. It seemed like the guy just popped up out of no where.

"What is Asphyxia caused by immersion in fluid Alex.." Sakura simply responded to his question like she was on Jeopardy. She smiled and clapped her hands excitedly.

"He drowned? On a park bench? With no lakes or ponds around? I think you are really losing it Haruno." Neji's dry voice cut though Sakura's little self congratulatory musings.

She pouted and cut her head towards the other detective expectantly, daring him to mock her to but was surprise to see him deep in thought.

"It makes sense now. Listen, Shishui Uchiha drinks a ton at the local watering hole for a while. The bartender said he was there for 3 or 4 hours. Said he had a credit card and told him to keep them coming, he was having a bad day. So, say someone wanted to take advantage of Mr. Uchiha and gave him a tainted drink but he gave them the slip before they could get to him. Being that drunk and experiencing the effects the GHB has on him; he stumbles into the park and mostly likely fell on the gravel trail that just so happen to have a pothole filled with rain water from a rain shower that happened earlier that evening. For a drunk person it can only take a few centimeters of water to sufficiently drown in, especially if the victim lies face down on the water."

Sakura's eyes light up whenever Detective Nara goes into his 'Sherlock mode' as she affectionly calls it. She smiled then took a sip of her tea before she responded.

"I haven't done a full autopsy yet but it is mostly a 'dry drowning'. Meaning that he went into cardiac arrest first then the laryngospasm relaxed after and water entered the lungs. GHB slows the heart rate as well and the whole not breathing lead to his cardiac arrest."

"I bet that the person who gave him the drug eventually found him and moved the body to the bench to make him look like just another drunk homeless guy. They stole his wallet and any other identifying items and just left him there. There was some marks in front of the bench that looked like he was dragged there as well as some foot prints." Detective Hyuga put his two cents in. All three of them looked at each for a brief moment.

"Ah so troublesome. This case is solved. But we now got to find that jerk that drugged him." Sakura laughed and finished off her tea. Neji just turned his head hiding a small smile at his partners antics.

"Even if he wasn't drugged, he was drunk enough that it would mostly happened anyway. "

"But it didn't help either and how could he just have left him there with out performing CPR?" Sakura piped into the conversation

"Ah Sakura if you didn't know, some people are evil?"

"Really Detective Hyuga? I didn't know that. Thanks for the heads up."

"My pleasure."

Sakura rolled her eyes and then noticed a few of people entering the pub. One was Deputy Mayor Shizune and the other two was Officer Uzumaki and Uchiha. Shizune spoke to the bartender and then the whole group made their way towards their table. She had a feeling that this would not be good and had to deal with part of her conversation with Kiba about.

"Dr. Haruno can I speak to you? We can talk in Mr. Sarutobi's office." She didn't wait for an explanation from Sakura but just turned and walked to the office. Sakura looked at Naruto and Sasuke for an explanation but Naruto looked subdued and Sasuke had a smug look on his face. This really did not bode well for her.

"Well guys, well good luck with your investigation. Come by the office for all the necessary paperwork on your case." She gave them a tentative smile and waved then headed to the office.

"Wonder what that is about?" Neji mused out loud not really looking for an answer but getting one regardless.

"Nothing but trouble mostly likely."

tbc

* * *

Author note:

This should have been put in chapter one but I've been a little Shikamaruesq!

This story is AU (Alternate Universe) and does not follow canon at all. So some characters that may have died in canon could be alive in this story and vice versa. I'll try to not be too OOC but some of them will be. This will not be a Yoai fic but will have a slight romance too it (Just be patience folks! ) It really is a mystery with a bit of comedy. Any questions let me know!

Oh Neji is not a girl! It was joke. hmm maybe it was a bad one..I thought it was funny...

Thanks for the reviews folks!!! Much appreciated. And if you read anything wrong, please let me know. I know my grammar is not the best but i'm trying! Thanks again!! sw.


End file.
